Furniture Items
Please note that this is not a complete list of all the furniture items and their prices available in the game. You can buy furniture in the Store to place in your room. While in Edit Room mode, you can tap a piece of furniture to change which way it faces. Floor Items Default Items * Pink Gummy Bear- Pink Room or * Purple Gummy Bear- Purple Room or * Red Gummy Bear - Red Room or * Yellow Gummy Bear- Yellow Room or * Green Gummy Bear- Green Room or * Blue Gummy Bear- Blue Room or * Moving Boxes * Newspaper Ranger Helmet * Black Ranger Helmet- 140 * Blue Ranger Helmet- 140 Strawberry * Strawberry Table * Strawberry Wallpaper * Strawberry chair * Strawberry Window * Strawberry Clock Rug * Native American Rug- 980 * Jigsaw Rug- 1,470 * Star Rug- 1,260 * Sunnyside Rug- 1,120 * Cloud Rug- 910 * Bearskin Rug- 1,120 Other/Currently Unlisted * Small Blue Shelf - 240 * Bucket- 100 * Outdoor Rock- 420 * Outdoor Rocks- 1,260 * Fern- 170 * Amp Stack- 310 * Tall Cactus- 310 * Traffic Cone- 100 * Gold Vanity- 350 * Bat & Glove- 170 * Rainbow Stool- 170 * Stump Table- 210 * Security Camera- 140 * Adventure Luggage- 590 * Jelly Dresser- 240 * Bat & Glove- 170 * Love Bear- 170 * Robot Door- 590 * Yellow Shroom- 170 * Ice Cream Buddy- 700 * Perfume Table- 240 * Totem Pole- 840 * Ducky Shelf- 170 * Bean Bag Chair- 240 * Purple Spot Rug- 980 * Suite of Armor- 450 * Blur Door- 380 * Native American Bench- 490 * Telescope- 240 * Orange Flying V- 590 * Lucky Cat- 210 * Locker- 240 * Love TV- 170 * Bathroom Sidetable- 160 * Baseball Lamp- 630 * Astro Shelf- 240 * Sword & the Stone- 980 * Buddy King- 210 * Golden Column- 870 * Giga Flower- 450 * Outdoor Pebbles- 310 * Sleepy Pillows- 630 * Snowman Buddy- 210 * Step Stool- 110 * Parking Meter- 170 * Lil Cactus- 170 * Pink EasyChair- 770 * Rainbow- 450 * Unicorn Buddy- 240 * Native American Table- 280 * Moving Boxes- 210 * Turtle Lamp- 310 * Rainbow Vanity- 310 * Strange Angel- 280 * Frog Prince- 240 * Bathtub- 490 * Compy Table- 630 * Space Chair- 280 * Science Pyramid- 240 Wall Items * Astro Clock- 240 * Star Lights- 1,120 * Toothbrushes- 50 * Baseball Poster- 590 * Wooden Trim- 350 * Castle Window- 420 * Cursed Sword- 210 * Stage Lights- 1,260 * Jolly Roger- 1,120 * Homerun Banner- 1,120 * God Ray Top- 980 * Space Window- 770 Wallpaper * 90s Wallpaper- 560 * Chevron Wallpaper- 560 * Pad Wallpaper- 560 * Big Spots Wallpaper- 560 * Sky Wallpaper- 560 * Fish Print Wallpaper- 560 Flooring * Pink Flooring (Default with Pink Room) * Blue Flooring (Default with Blue Room) * Slated Floor- 490 * Star Floor- 560 * Yellow Plaid Floor- 490 Baseboard * White - Default * Wooden Trim * Pink Stone Trim - 350 * Slate Trim- 350 * Cloud Trim- 350 Category:Items Category:Room Mechanics Category:Lists